


Psyche Lestrange's Scrapbook

by CassandraStarflower



Series: Cassiopeia Potter Throws A Wrench Into Things [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, POV Outsider, Sort Of, companion fic to the Cassiopeia Potter fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandraStarflower/pseuds/CassandraStarflower
Summary: The scrapbook of one Psyche Lestrange, member of the House of Lestrange and classmate of the Potter Twins. Includes letters, news articles, and other bits and pieces.
Relationships: Psyche Lestrange & Leta Lestrange II
Series: Cassiopeia Potter Throws A Wrench Into Things [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/915030
Kudos: 4





	1. Letters: Psyche and Leta, September 2015

**Author's Note:**

> New fic! This is the scrapbook of Psyche Lestrange, a character introduced in chapter four of “the gossip club” and chapter nine of “Cassiopeia Potter Bashes a sQuirrell”. She is the niece of Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange and is Hermione’s cousin (though neither is aware of that fact). I adore her with my whole heart and I hope you do, too. This is going to be an epistolary-style fic and will include letters, news articles, and similar things.

Psyche Lestrange to Leta Lestrange II, September 1st, 2015

_Dear Mother,_

_I was Sorted into Slytherin. Draco Malfoy is a terrible whiner and I hate him. Is it too late to go to school with Petyr?_

_I know, I know, I’m a witch and I need to go to Hogwarts. I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I miss Minos. DO NOT TELL HIM I SAID SO!!_

_The Potter twins are in my year. I think you knew that already. You were awfully fidgety when we went to King’s Cross. They’re in Gryffindor, and hanging around that awful Weasley boy who’s in my year and a muggleborn named Granger. I don’t know her first name._

_At least Daphne and Tracey are nice. Pansy Parkinson still hates me even though it wasn’t my fault she ate that rotten apple. I didn’t think she’d fall for it! And we were five, anyway!_

_I love you. Pass my love on to Livia and Julius and Nessie and Helen and Polly and Castor and Ajax and Cassandra and Menelaus and Iphigenia and Orpheus and Pasiphae and Hyacinthus and Erigone and Arcturus and Morgana and Mordred and baby Cressida and also the babies you haven’t had yet._

_And Grandmother and Aunt Ursula and Lady Ariadne and I guess Uncle Rodolphus and Uncle Rabastan._

_And Grandfather too I guess._

_I’m going to write to Petyr next._

_Love_

_Lady Psyche Lestrange_

Leta Lestrange II to Psyche Lestrange, September 3rd, 2015

_Dear Psyche,_

_Darling, I’m so pleased you’re getting along with Daphne and Tracey. And that you’re thinking of your siblings and all of that._

_Don’t fret about Draco, I’m sure he’ll get over himself._

_You know Petyr is doing just fine at his school, but you wouldn’t! Darling, you’ve got magic in your blood. You need it._

_I didn’t tell Minos, don’t worry, darling. And Nessie at least has decided to send her love back to you, though I can tell that Polly misses you too._

_The others will soon enough. Once you’ve been gone longer than a few days._

_Don’t forget to do well in all of your classes, darling._

_I won’t say be good, rather, be Yourself._

_All my love, your doting mother,_

_Lady Leta Lestrange II_

Psyche Lestrange to Leta Lestrange II, September 6th, 2015

_Dear Mother,_

_I got detention! It was entirely my fault. Professor Snape was speaking Victorian Flower Language to the Potter Twins and clever Cassie Potter understood it. She started asking him about it, and Harry Potter jumped to conclusions and asked if Snape killed their mother, and then everyone started shouting. Miss Granger asked if he was in love with Duchess Potter (not in those words of course) and everything got very out of control._

_I said he’d been a Death Eater of course and everyone started yelling a lot. Cassie Potter jumped up on her desk and screamed at him. No words, just yelling, rather like when Cressie wants attention._

_I yelled “kick him” and she did! Mother, I heard his kneecap break! He yelled very loudly and everything turned into a bit of a riot. It was very fun! I broke Draco’s nose. He split Cassie Potter’s lip, though, so not all nice. And I got yelled at by the Headmaster for “inciting chaos”. Mother, I think he’s forgotten you! I shall endeavor to remind him every day._

_It was thrilling! There were several people in the Hospital Wing and Snape was limping at dinner. We have to scrub the classroom but that’s fine. It was so thrilling! Just wait until I get home, Mother, then I can give you the memory and you can watch it in the Pensieve!_

_Love,_

_Lady Psyche Lestrange_

_PS Blaise Zabini sat with me at dinner. He’s very nice._

Leta Lestrange II to Psyche Lestrange, September 8th, 2015

_Dear Psyche,_

_Oh my, darling, you got into a bit of excitement! How lovely! It sounds so thrilling! I’m proud of you, darling. I certainly wish I could have broken Severus’ kneecap. I would love to meet Cassiopeia Potter in person, that’s for sure!_

_Darling, how wonderful that you’re making friends. I’m sure Blaise is a lovely boy and an absolute gentleman. I’m very close to his mother._

_As soon as you get home, darling, I’m going to fetch the Pensieve out of Father’s cabinet and watch that memory. Your siblings want to see it too, darling, and I’m sure it will be most thrilling._

_Don’t fuss too much about the detention. I’m sure it won’t be too bad. But if it is, darling, just write to me and I’ll march right into that castle and give the Headmaster a talking-to._

_Love,_

_Lady Leta Lestrange II_


	2. Letters: Petyr and Psyche, September 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though no one’s clicked on this yet, I am updating it.

Petyr Lestrange II to Psyche Lestrange, September 10th, 2015

_ Dear Psyche,  _

_ Did you really get into detention in your first week? I can’t believe it. Mum wrote to me about it. Why would you tell your classmate to kick your professor? If I did that, I’d get kicked out of school!  _

_ Gwen says hi and that she wants to be you. Everyone else says hi too.  _

_ School’s been okay, but the teachers are a pain right now. I already know this stuff. Sorry you have to go to school all by yourself and stay there. I’d hate to be at boarding school.  _

_ Love,  _

_ Petyr _

Psyche Lestrange to Petyr Lestrange II, September 15th, 2015

_ Dear Petyr,  _

_ I love your friends and I want them to know that they are way smarter than any of my classmates except maybe Miss Granger. Did you know she’s tiny and she helped tip over a table on Crabbe and Goyle? I like her. I still don’t know her first name but she’s weirdly familiar to me.  _

_ You’re such a show-off, genius boy. I’ve never been to school before! Mum taught me everything.  _

_ Draco Malfoy is a whiny baby. I didn’t even punch him that hard, I only broke his nose! But he’s whining about it and wearing a cast on it and trying to milk it for all the sympathy he can get. Screw him.  _

_ Snape’s not limping anymore. He still glares at Cassie Potter. She seems pretty smug about it. I heard her tell Miss Granger that she wanted him to hate her more than he hated her brother. I think she’s accomplished her goal. He really hates her.  _

_ She broke his kneecap! I love her.  _

_ I mean, I’ve only ever spoken to her once, when I told her to kick him. But I love her.  _

_ Blaise Zabini keeps sitting with me. He’s really nice. I think I like him more than I like Minos.  _

_ Love,  _

_ Psyche _

Petyr Lestrange II to Psyche Lestrange, September 20th, 2015

_ Dear Psyche _

_ You don’t like Minos!  _

_ Unless you’re keeping secrets from me again, your dearest twin brother who you promised to always tell everything.  _

_ Cassie Potter broke Snape’s kneecap? I think I need to see the memory, sister dear, because I don’t buy it.  _

_ You broke Draco Malfoy’s nose! You’re lucky that our family’s richer and more powerful than his, you know. Or his dad would have sued you. Maybe you would have ended up in Azkaban like Aunt Bella’s cousin!  _

_ I can’t believe a tiny eleven-year-old tipped a table over on Crabbe and Goyle. Aren’t they big? Did she use magic?  _

_ See you at Yule, I wanna see the memory.  _

_ Love,  _

_ Petyr _

Psyche Lestrange to Petyr Lestrange II, September 25th, 2015

_ Dear Petyr _

_ Believe it! And they don’t send eleven-year-olds to Azkaban, Petyr. I plan on milking that law for all that it’s worth.  _

_ Miss Granger had some help from I think her name was Brown, something or other, and also Ronald Weasley (yuck!) to tip the table over. It was fun!  _

_ And I don’t like Minos! He’s weird and I DON’T like him. You’re my favorite brother and you’ll stay that way!  _

_ I’ll see you at Yule, dearest twin brother who I tell everything.  _

_ Love,  _

_ Psyche _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m a bit excited. Also this is largely for us, but if someone enjoys this then that’s excellent.


	3. Diary Entries of Psyche Lestrange, September 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really, truly, genuinely love and adore Psyche Lestrange.

_ September 1st, 2015 _

_ Dear Diary _

_ I have been Sorted into Slytherin, like Mum. It’s quiet in the girls dorm. Pansy Parkinson is here, she hates me because I accidentally tricked her into eating a rotten apple once when we were five.  _

_ I miss home already. Mum seemed really distracted when we were at King’s Cross and kept looking around a whole bunch. Maybe she remembered that the Potter twins are in my year? I sure didn’t till Professor McGonagall called out Cassiopeia Potter’s name!  _

_ Every second I was sitting in the Great Hall under Dumbledore’s falsely benevolent eye was another second in which my very soul was dying of pure rage and hatred.  _

_ Daphne and Tracey are in my dorm! That’s fun! And I can’t wait to torment Draco Malfoy every day for seven years!  _

_ Anyway, I’m going to bed. _

_ Psyche _

_ September 2nd, 2015 _

_ Dear Diary _

_ My first day of classes went fine! Malfoy’s a whiny baby but I was expecting that.  _

_ The Potter twins already have their first hangers-on. Ronald Weasley (yuck!) and a girl. I don’t know her name.  _

_ Pansy Parkinson’s in love with Malfoy. Figures.  _

_ Psyche _

_ September 3rd, 2015 _

_ Dear Diary _

_ Day two of classes is still fine. Mother wrote back today. The girl hanging around the Potters is a muggleborn named Granger. Guess she probably isn’t after fame or money or whatever, she probably doesn’t even know they’re rich.  _

_ Do they know they’re rich?  _

_ Mum says it’s a shame that Dumbledore took out the Magical Culture class because that would teach muggleborns and such and also uppity purebloods about the real power structure and stuff. She rants a lot.  _

_ Psyche _

_ September 4th, 2015 _

_ Dear Diary _

_ Day three of classes. Still fine. Malfoy’s a prick. Parkinson’s an idiot. Crabbe and Goyle probably can’t breathe without being told how to. Bulstrode’s done nothing wrong, but she hasn’t really done anything to begin with. Tracey and Daphne won’t stop giggling about something or other. Nott and Zabini haven’t done anything in particular.  _

_ Psyche _

_ September 5th, 2015 _

_ Dear Diary _

_ Day four of classes. I like Transfiguration best so far. I think Professor McGonagall remembers my mum because she gave me a kind of funny look in class. Mum was always really good at Transfiguration and all.  _

_ Psyche _

_ September 6th, 2015 _

_ Dear Diary _

_ I had my first potions class today! I got detention too! It was a lovely riot! Cassie Potter kicked Snape in the knee so hard she broke his kneecap and I broke Draco Malfoy’s nose and Granger and this other gryffindor girl and ronald weasley (yuck) tipped a table over on Crabbe and goyle and we had such a wonderful time!  _

_ Dumbledore scolded me for five minutes and the entire time I occupied myself fantasizing about strangling him with his own beard.  _

_ Thirteen kids ended up in the hospital wing! So did snape! It was excellent! I lost a tooth! It was just a baby tooth. I have a gap in the front of my mouth now!  _

_ Malfoy split Cassie Potter’s lip and she whacked him on the head with a cauldron. I think she knocked him out! He already had a head injury from getting punched in the face by me!  _

_ Oh it was excellent, I already wrote to mother about it but I’m just so excited!  _

_ Oh and Blaise Zabini sat next to me at dinner. He’s rather nice, actually.  _

_ Psyche _

_ September 7th, 2015 _

_ Dear Diary,  _

_ Detention wasn’t too terrible. Everyone was very tense. I don’t think we’ll do the riot thing again. What a shame. I think Dumbledore’s forgotten mother already, mum was always getting into fights and trouble and such. The stories she tells!  _

_ Psyche _

_ September 8th, 2015 _

_ Dear Diary,  _

_ School is boring. At home at least things were happening!  _

_ Psyche _

_ September 9th, 2015 _

_ Dear Diary,  _

_ Malfoy’s still being whiny. Maybe I should hit him again.  _

_ Psyche  _

_ September 10th, 2015 _

_ Dear Diary,  _

_ I wrote to Petyr today. It will take a while to reach him all the way in America. Hopefully not too long! I miss him again.  _

_ Psyche _

_ September 11th, 2015 _

_ Dear Diary,  _

_ I can’t believe I miss my most annoying brother. Minos better never find out I miss him! _

_ Psyche _

_ September 12th, 2015 _

_ Dear Diary,  _

_ We have flying class tomorrow. Malfoy finally took off that stupid cast on his nose. So tempted to break it again!  _

_ Psyche _

_ September 13th, 2015 _

_ Dear Diary,  _

_ Flying class today, it was loads of fun. Cassie Potter tackled Malfoy off of his broom! And Harry Potter did some pretty neat flying. McGonagall came flying in because Longbottom fell off his broom and so Madam Hooch took him to the hospital wing and left us all alone, and Malfoy grabbed his remembrall thing and flew off with it so Harry Potter went after him and caught the remembrall thing and then Cassie Potter tackled Malfoy off his broom.  _

_ He’s in the hospital wing again.  _

_ I think his nose rebroke. It’s gonna have a crooked place now I bet.  _

_ Loads of fun.  _

_ Psyche _

_ September 14th, 2015 _

_ Dear Diary,  _

_ So bored today. Malfoy’s out of the hospital wing. He’s not wearing a cast on his nose this time. Good. I’d punch him if he were. Or hex him.  _

_ Psyche _

_ September 15th, 2015 _

_ Dear Diary,  _

_ I have realized that I don’t know enough hexes. I need to go to the library.  _

_ Psyche _

_ September 16th, 2015 _

_ Dear Diary,  _

_ The library doesn’t have enough hex information, so I wrote to Mum. She’ll send me some good hexes for Malfoy, I’m sure. And anyone else stupid enough to make me hex them.  _

_ Like Parkinson. Stupid airheaded whiney brat girl. I hate her so much.  _

_ Psyche _

_ September 17th, 2015 _

_ Dear Diary,  _

_ Still waiting on Mum’s response. Cassie Potter yelled at Malfoy again. I heard Harry Potter joke to Miss Granger about a hit list?  _

_ I hope I’m not on Cassie Potter’s hit list.  _

_ Psyche _

_ September 18th, 2015 _

_ Dear Diary,  _

_ Mum wrote back! I’ve got a list of hexes to learn!  _

_ Psyche _

_ September 19th, 2015 _

_ Dear Diary,  _

_ I feel very tired. I practiced hexes all day except for classes. Transfiguration is going  _ _ good  _ _ well. Malfoy is whining about the Potters being smarter than him. Hah!  _

_ Psyche _

_ September 20th, 2015 _

_ Dear Diary,  _

_ Potions is stupid and so is Snape. I guess he heard me “inciting violence” and now he hates me. Oh well.  _

_ Psyche _

_ September 21st, 2015 _

_ Dear Diary,  _

_ Parkinson won’t shut up about Mum. She called Mum a really bad word. I punched her three times and she started crying and Snape gave me detention. Stupid. I need to learn some really bad words to call Parkinson next time she starts something!  _

_ I think it was a really bad word. The older students all gasped and stuff. I’ll write to Mum about it.  _

_ Psyche _

_ September 22nd, 2015 _

_ Dear Diary,  _

_ I heard malfoy call Miss Granger a mudblood today. Stupid malfoy.  _

_ Psyche _

_ September 23rd, 2015 _

_ Dear Diary,  _

_ Mum wrote back. She said she’s going to make sure that Baron Parkinson hears about it. She wouldn’t tell me what the word meant, though. I’ll ask Petyr.  _

_ Psyche _

_ September 24th, 2015 _

_ Dear Diary,  _

_ I wrote to Petyr.  _

_ Psyche _

_ September 25th, 2015 _

_ Dear Diary,  _

_ I went to the third floor corridor to spy and saw Professor Quirrell hanging around being all weird. And the magic around him felt bad. Like when Uncle Rodolphus has all his friends over and they’re skulking around being creepy. But only when it’s a bunch of them.  _

_ Anyway, I think he’s possessed. I’ll write to Mum.  _

_ Psyche _

_ September 26th, 2015 _

_ Dear Diary,  _

_ I asked mum how to tell if someone’s possessed. We’ll see. I’ll exorcise him if I have to.  _

_ Psyche _

_ September 27th, 2015 _

_ Dear Diary,  _

_ Mum wanted to know why I wanted to know how to tell if someone’s possessed. She said to throw salt at him. I tried. He just got mad. I have detention again. I think I’ve beaten Uncle Rabastan’s record. He only got detention twice in his first month at Hogwarts. The Weasley twins keep staring at me, I might have beaten their record too.  _

_ Even if it’s for violence instead of pranks.  _

_ Psyche _

_ September 28th, 2015 _

_ Dear Diary,  _

_ Petyr said it was a real bad word about Mum having so many kids and such and that it was mean of Pansy to call her that. Like really mean, like mudblood levels of mean. I’m going to hit Pansy again. When she least expects it. Like right now, while she’s asleep three beds over.  _

_ Psyche _

_ September 29th, 2015 _

_ Dear Diary,  _

_ I have detention again.  _

_ Psyche _

_ September 30th, 2015 _

_ Dear Diary,  _

_ Pansy Parkinson is a stupid little BITCH _

_ Psyche _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Psyche learned the word (bitch) from an older student.


	4. Daily Prophet Articles, 2010-2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These articles pretty much just relate to the Lestrange family, because they are articles that Psyche cut out and saved. However, they do help establish a bit of a timeline, and some of them are not quite so specifically related to the Lestranges.

Daily Prophet, March 16th, 2010

_ Lestrange Child Vanishes _

_ by Emily Spinnet _

_ Hermione Lestrange, daughter of Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange, has disappeared. Her whereabouts are unknown. She is six years old with curly hair in several shades of brown and other colors and has blue eyes, last seen wearing a purple dress with a hood and black boots yesterday, the Fifteenth of March.  _

_ Anyone with any information about the current whereabouts of the child is asked to immediately contact the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Parents are advised to keep their children  _

Daily Prophet, April 5th, 2010

_ Birth Announcements _

_ Lady Leta II of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Lestrange, with fiancee Astra Star, has given birth to four children, Lady Clytemnestra, Lord Castor, Lady Pollux, and Lady Helen of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Lestrange. The birth took place yesterday, April 4th, and marks Lady Leta’s sixth, seventh, eighth, and ninth children.  _

_ Missus Moira of the House of Westerly, with husband Richard Westerly, has given birth  _

Daily Prophet, June 14th, 2010

_ Still No Sign of Missing Lestrange Child _

_ by Emily Spinnet _

_ Lady Hermione Lestrange, of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Lestrange, is still  _

Daily Prophet, September 3rd, 2010

_ Scandal! Upper Class Divorce! _

_ by Rita Skeeter _

_ Wealthy couple Lord Rodolphus Lestrange and Lady Bellatrix Lestrange (nee Black) are in the process of divorcing. Readers may recall that in March of this year, the couple’s six-year-old daughter, Hermione Lestrange, vanished without a trace. One must wonder why, in this time when most couples would be binding themselves more tightly together than ever before, this pair would divorce. Of course, rumors abound about the cause of the child’s disappearance and  _

Daily Prophet, October 4th, 2010

_ Lestrange No Longer!  _

_ by Rita Skeeter _

_ Lady Bellatrix  _ **_Black_ ** _ is no longer legally tied to former husband Lord Rodolphus Lestrange, and  _

Daily Prophet, August 15th, 2010

_ Wedding Announcements _

_ Lady Leta II of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Lestrange tied the knot with long-term fiancee Astra Star, now Lestrange. The brides left the wedding venue for a honeymoon in America, where they will be touring some of the largest wizarding enclaves in the world.  _

Daily Prophet, December 31st, 2010

_ Event Report _

_ by Dahlia Morrison _

_ The Yule Ball was most magnificent this year, hosted by the Marquess Greengrass and his wife, the Marchioness Greengrass. The ballroom was wonderfully decorated and many nobles were in attendance. Notable attendees included the Duchess Lestrange, making a rare public appearance with her three children, Lords Rodolphus and Rabastan and Lady Leta II, along with Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore and of course, the Viscount Malfoy and his wife, the Viscountess Malfoy.  _

Daily Prophet, March 15th, 2011

_ Still Missing _

_ by Emily Spinnet _

_ Lady Hermione of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Lestrange is still missing. Today marks the one-year anniversary of her disappearance last year. The Department of Magical Law  _

Daily Prophet, November 3rd, 2011

_ Birth Announcements _

_ Lady Leta II of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Lestrange, with wife Astra Lestrange, has given birth to octuplets Lord Ajax, Lady Cassandra, Lord Menelaus, Lady Iphigenia, Lord Orpheus, Lady Pasiphae, Lord Hyacinthus, and Lady Erigone. The birth took place yesterday and marks Lady Leta’s tenth, eleventh, twelfth, thirteenth, fourteenth, fifteenth, sixteenth, and seventeenth children.  _

Daily Prophet, January 18th, 2012

_ Daily Gossip _

_ by Rita Skeeter _

_ Lord Rodolphus Lestrange, formerly wedded to Lady Bellatrix Black, now appears to be courting Lady Ursula Moon, of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Moon. Given that Lord Rodolphus’ daughter is still missing (this March will mark the second anniversary of her disappearance), one must wonder about his priorities! And again, rumors abound about the cause of the child’s  _

Daily Prophet, July 23rd, 2012

_ Birth Announcements _

_ Lady Leta II of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Lestrange, with wife Astra Lestrange, has given birth to a son, Lord Arcturus. The birth took place yesterday and marks Lady Leta’s eighteenth child.  _

Daily Prophet, June 22nd, 2013

_ Wedding Announcements _

_ Lord Rodolphus of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Lestrange tied the knot with Lady Ursula of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Moon yesterday in a lavish wedding set on the Summer Solstice. The happy couple will now go on a honeymoon tour through Europe.  _

Daily Prophet, November 2nd, 2013

_ Birth Announcements _

_ Lady Leta II of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Lestrange, with wife Astra Lestrange, has given birth to two children, Lady Morgana and Lord Mordred. The birth took place yesterday and marks Lady Leta’s nineteenth and twentieth children.  _

Daily Prophet, August 16th, 2014

_ Birth Announcements _

_ Lady Leta II of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Lestrange, with wife Astra Lestrange, has given birth to a daughter, Lady Cressida. The birth took place yesterday and marks Lady Leta’s twenty-first child.  _

_ Missus Moira of the House of Westerly, with husband Richard Westerly, has given birth to a  _

Daily Prophet, July 31st, 2015

_ Happy Eleventh Birthday to the Twins-Who-Lived! _

_ by the Editors _

_ This July 31st marks the eleventh birthday of the Potter Twins, who saved us all from You-Know-Who and who, on September 1st, will be boarding the Hogwarts Express to attend their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This marks an exciting day in  _

Daily Prophet, October 30th, 2015

_ Birth Announcements _

_ Lady Leta II of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Lestrange, with wife Astra Lestrange, has given birth to two children, Lord Atticus and Lady Drusilla. The birth took place yesterday and marks Lady Leta’s twenty-second and twenty-third children.  _

Daily Prophet, October 31st, 2015

_ Ten-Year Anniversary of You-Know-Who’s Defeat _

_ by the Editors _

_ T _ _ his Samhain, we celebrate the ten-year anniversary of the Potter Twins’ triumph over You-Know-Who. The twins are currently attending Hogwarts, as the public knows, and it is an  _

Daily Prophet, December 31st, 2015

_ Event Report _

_ by Dahlia Morrison _

_ The Yule Ball was this year hosted by the Duke and Duchess Lestrange, and marks the first year that Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore was not in attendance. However, many other notable  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need you all to know that neither article about the Potter twins mentioned Lily or James at all.


	5. Letters, Psyche and Minos, September 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minos is younger than Psyche by a little less than two years, so he’s not-yet-nine here. They don’t actually hate each other, but they like to pretend.

Minos Lestrange to Psyche Lestrange, September 15th, 2015

_ Dear Psyche _

_ I hate you. Mum is forcing me to write.  _

_ How is school?  _

_ Minos.  _

Psyche Lestrange to Minos Lestrange, September 17th, 2015

_ Dear Minos, _

_ I hate you with every fiber of my being.  _

_ I got detention again.  _

_ Psyche _

Minos Lestrange to Psyche Lestrange, September 19th, 2015

_ Dear Psyche _

_ I abhor you.  _

_ What did you do this time.  _

_ Minos _

Psyche Lestrange to Minos Lestrange, September 21st, 2015

_ Dear Minos,  _

_ Every atom of my soul loathes you.  _

_ I punched Pansy Parkinson.  _

_ Psyche _

Minos Lestrange to Psyche Lestrange, September 23rd, 2015

_ Dear Psyche _

_ That’s boring. You should start a riot. At least then you’d be interesting. _

_ Minos.  _

Psyche Lestrange to Minos Lestrange, September 25th, 2015

_ Dear Minos _

_ Screw you.  _

_ I told Cassie Potter to kick Snape and she broke Snapes kneecap.  _

_ Psyche _

Minos Lestrange to Psyche Lestrange, September 27th, 2015

_ Dear Psyche _

_ That doesn’t make you interesting.  _

_ Minos.  _

Psyche Lestrange to Minos Lestrange, September 29th, 2015

_ Dear Minos,  _

_ Please shut your brat mouth.  _

_ Sincerely,  _

_ Psyche  _


	6. Quibbler Articles, 2010 to 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favorite chapters :) The Quibbler is a weekly thing, so I had to go to Google calendar and go way back to 2010 to make sure I got the dates right.

The Quibbler, March 17th, 2010

_ Rotfang Conspiracy Leads to Disappearance of Child _

_ by Xenophilius Lovegood _

_ The Ministry has gone too far! Six-year-old Hermione Lestrange  _ _ v _ _ anished on the Fifteenth of March this year as a direct consequence of the Rotfang Conspiracy, led by powerful political figures like Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore, who is also the Headmaster of Hogwarts and is in  _

The Quibbler, March 24th, 2010

_ Ministry Continues to Deny Involvement in Child’s Disappearance _

The Quibbler, March 31st, 2010

_ Expert Claims that Umgubular Slashkilters Could Be Used By Ministry _

_ by Xenophilius Lovegood _

_ The mysteries surrounding the disappearance of Hermione Lestrange continue to pile up! Today  _

The Quibbler, April 7th, 2010

_ Ministry Continues to Deny Rotfang Conspiracy _

_ by Xenophilius Lovegood _

_ Despite having been presenting repeated proof of the existence of the Rotfang Conspiracy, the Minister for Magic, Millicent Bagnold, continues to deny it. This conspiracy, as our readers will  _

The Quibbler, April 21st, 2010

_ Ministry Insider Reports Existence of Heliopaths in Department of Mysteries _

The Quibbler, March 16th, 2011

_ On Anniversary of Child’s Disappearance, Ministry Continues to Deny Involvement _

The Quibbler, June 22nd, 2011

_ Crumple-Horned Snorkacks: What Are They? _

_ by Xenophilius Lovegood _

_ This reporter has uncovered the existence of Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. The Crumple-Horned _

The Quibbler, August 24th, 2011

_ Umgubular Slashkilters: What Are They? _

_ by Xenophilius Lovegood _

_ As our readers are aware, the Ministry is in possession of multiple dangerous creatures. Umgubular Slashkilters are just one of these creatures. Umgubular Slashkilters are a subtype of  _

The Quibbler, October 26th, 2011

_ Further Proof of Rotfang Conspiracy _

The Quibbler, December 21st, 2011

_ Best Ways to Spend Yule _

The Quibbler, April 18th, 2012

_ Six Ways to Avoid Wrackspurt Infestations _

The Quibbler, July 25th, 2012

_ Ministry Burns Down Forest Said to Have Contained A Nest Of Blibbering Humdingers _

The Quibbler, October 31st, 2012

_ This Samhain, Avoid Nargles _

The Quibbler, January 16th, 2013

_ Rumors of Aquavirius Maggots in Department of Mysteries _

The Quibbler, May 22nd, 2013

_ Rotfang Conspiracy Causes Child to Disappear from Surrey Home _

The Quibbler, September 18th, 2013

_ Crumple-Horned Snorkack Nest Found In Romania _

_ by Xenophilius Lovegood _

_ A nest of the rare and elusive Crumple-Horned Snorkack has been found in Romania, where a  _

The Quibbler, February 5th, 2014

_ Nargles: What Are They? _

The Quibbler, June 25th, 2014

_ How Long Until the Ministry Tells the Truth? _

The Quibbler, November 19th, 2014

_ Eight Ways a Wrackspurt Infestation Could Ruin Your Yule _

The Quibbler, January 14th, 2015

_ Election of New Minister Set to Cause More Child Disappearances _

_ by Xenophilius Lovegood _

_ Millicent Bagnold, as we all know, has retired from her position as Minister for Magic. Her replacement is Cornelius Fudge, from the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, where he reportedly covered up multiple disappearances, including the disappearance of Hermione Lestrange in 2010 and the disappearances of the Potter Twins in 2005. His election  _

The Quibbler, March 25th, 2015

_ Heliopaths: What Are They? _

The Quibbler, May 20th, 2015

_ Fudge Threatens Gringotts! _

_ by Xenophilius Lovegood _

_ Newly elected Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, has threatened Gringotts, the bank that all wizards and witches rely on for storing their money and protecting their inheritances! This is a  _

The Quibbler, August 12th, 2015

_ New Hogwarts School Year Approaching: How You Can Protect Your Child _

_ by Xenophilius Lovegood _

_ The Headmaster of Hogwarts has been infested with Wrackspurts and cannot be trusted. These are the best ways to protect your child, whether they be a first year just starting or a seventh year ready to begin their final semesters. As the Headmaster continues to deny his involvement in various heinous crimes including the disappearance of Hermione Lestrange in 2010 and the disappearance of the Potter Twins in 2005, there are no legal routes to protect your child. Thus, you must turn to charms, spells, and Occlumency, which can protect your child’s mind from  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anybody wants to see full articles, I might write the full versions of some of the articles that are excerpted here or in the Daily Prophet chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more chapters. :)  
> With the last two letters, see Chapter Nine of Cassiopeia Potter Bashes a sQuirrell for more detail.


End file.
